neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matarik
Matarik is the result of alchemic self-experimentation gone horribly right. __TOC__ Appearance A flesh golem shaped like a human-shaped dwarf. In that he was born a dwarf, but elongated himself into more of a human shape. He still has a recognizably dwarven face (except that he is 100% hairless), and would be short and stocky for a human. Additionally, if he isn't wearing a long-sleeve shirt or coat (which is usually), you can notice his extremely large, prominent veins and arteries and complete lack of hair, nails, and regard for hot or cold weather. Personality He lost control of himself, in a very literal sense, for years. He has the unshakable conviction that if he lapses in his self-discipline this will happen again. Obsessive, rigid personality. Attempts to be completely emotionless to the point of sociopathy. He will allow himself to feel emotions on occasion, particularly guilt for his actions as The Jackal. Abilities Getting in the way of things that want to hit people and making them try and fail to hit Matarik instead. Spell resistance. A wealth of self-only physical buffs. Punching explosions out of his fists. Weaknesses Things that fly higher than 10-foot reach. Blatant irrationality. Damage Reduction and high Reflex saves. (The Hall of Many Things would probably make him flip out and go all Jackal again.) History He was a hotshot Chaotic Good Dwarven Alchemist who didn't play by the rules! He trifled with things man (and dwarf) was not meant to know! He successfully made himself stronger, faster, and better than he had ever been before, while accidentally also making himself Eviler and Insaner. Went on a really violent crime spree of indeterminate length in the identity of the Jackal. It was really violent. Eventually he recovered his control of his body, at the cost of most of his memories, joined a monastery headed by someone he had wronged, and did not allow himself to use alchemy again until he was a emotionally-locked-down construct. It was in this period where he took his current name, once he felt worthy of a name other than "Not Jackal." Unfortunately for him, not long after getting control of himself he was captured by an Illithid in the service of the Mother Brain of Baldur. He spent another indeterminate length as a thrall, until he escaped from control while in a puzzle room with a Go board. He had no bodily functions to maintain and no alchemy he could use to escape, so he played Go for at least weeks, probably months, and possibly years. Strangely, he is still very bad at it. In Eon Lloyd/Nerdin/Idontrememberyourname found him sitting in the middle of a puzzle room. He said it was Nerdin's move, but apparently that was just a coincidence; they were both playing the same side. On being introduced to the rest of the party, he freaked them out by being remarkably similar to Jack-Il the Jackal. He can't prove he wasn't Jack-Il; in fact he thinks he probably was, except that the timing doesn't seem quite right. Either that or Jack-Il was emulating him, which is possibly a scarier thought. He followed them out of the room and down through the hole to the Mother Brain, where he realized where they were going and got quite nervous about being enthralled again. Relationships Kanye: He certainly playing with forces more powerful than I ever did, but he seems to understand them really well. Still, I'm not sure that that is a good thing. Faust: I don't trust this guy. Ashra: Doesn't trust me because of who she thinks I was. Which is fair, I wouldn't either. External Links Pictures, related pics, links go here!